


New Frontiers - Lifetime Bonding

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [11]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar; Lisa;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings and a companion piece to New Frontiers. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey in marriage and this reflects another bonded pair in the series. Skon and T’Lara Sarek’s parents and how they react to the attack at the embassy conference it’s a way to show that the bond can and does grow over time.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Frontiers - Lifetime Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude requested by some between Skon and T’Lara. I hope it meets expectations. While it is not directly a Sarek and Amanda fic it is set in the Universe of IDIC and is intended to show love is not simply a human emotion.

IDIC - New Frontiers- Lifetime bonding  
By: FireWolfe.

2014-05-25 

Disclaimers: Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations own Star Trek and all TOS characters. Any others are inventions of the Author.

Summary: This is a sequel to IDIC New Beginnings and a companion piece to New Frontiers. Amanda and Sarek are now married by Earth standards and have begun their journey in marriage and this reflects another bonded pair in the series. Skon and T’Lara Sarek’s parents and how they react to the attack at the embassy conference it’s a way to show that the bond can and does grow over time.

A/N: This is an interlude requested by some between Skon and T’Lara. I hope it meets expectations. While it is not directly a Sarek and Amanda fic it is set in the Universe of IDIC and is intended to show love is not simply a human emotion.

Reconnecting and healing

Part One

Skon was tired the recent attacks made him wary and angry. He had almost several times in the last few months and now he been forced fight to defend his bond-mate. Unlike Sarek he was a warrior to his very core and the diplomat was a best an illusion. However he had tried in recent times to be a being of peace. 

The near bombing of the conference and the earlier attacks had him seething with anger. He would have to meditate to get it under control. He walked from his room to the bathroom to clean up the smell of the fight was nearly overwhelming. As he entered his and T’Lara’s private bath he saw her looking at the mirror with worry. She turned to face him her very being shaking. Her fear for him and Sarek was evident and it was clear she had tried and failed to meditate the fear away.

Skon had been bonded for many years and he moved to his mate’s side ever eager to ease her discomfort and pain he loathed that his position and work had placed her at risk and that she had been injured. He noted she had a bruise forming over her cheek and his rage flared at the thought someone had dared strike she who held his very heart and Katra in her small hands. He pulled her to him his worry showing and no amount of Vulcan control would hide this from her.

 

“Beloved you are injured.”T’Lara said noting he was limping a little and had blood dripping from a cut above his eye. She could sense his worry and fear and his desire to protect her and heal her wounds. T’Lara instantly sought a way to ease his anger, worry and fears. A good bond-mate always placed her beloved’s needs above their own. Yet despite the fear there was another emotion slipping through it was a need a fire and it was passion the one thing every Vulcan needed in the bond to remain safe and sane.

 

“It is nothing. I merely need to wash up a bit. It is you who are wounded come beloved and allow me to attend you.”

 

“I am just a little bruised my beloved.” Her voice was husky as she took in the look of lust he sent her. It spiked the same feeling in her it always did and always would and she wanted needed and desired her mate’s passion his lust his need.

 

T’Lara smiled at her mate and said. “Come let me help you cleanse the wounds the water shower will clean you and relieve the stress you feel. We should use this gift our son’s mate has given us.”

 

“That my wife is an indulgence.” Skon said softly but did not resist as she pulled him to the shower. “Water is valuable and should not be wasted on one such as I.”

 

“Amanda said to enjoy the shower and tub beloved the water is reclaimed. It will ease your wounds and it will feel good to us both. Come it has been a while since we indulged. Let us be cleansed and renewed.”

 

Skon’s brow rose at that not certain if she meant the shower or a more personal connection however her hand in his let him know it was going to be worth the indulgence. He let her guide him as he dropped his remaining robes and moved to help her undress. For once he did not care if their garments fell to the floor they were likely damaged beyond repair in any case. Plus he was not certain he wished to keep the items as it would trigger memories of the day’s events. Events he would love to suppress. He shuttered in anger and fear for the events could have lead to war and death on a scale the humans could never imagine. He was under no illusions of what even a peaceful and passive T’Pau would have done had they been lost to the human’s assassination attempts. She would have burned Earth to a cider because for all her logic Skon knew his mother cherished her child and grandchild deeply and it would be the mother who would rage and the leader of Vulcan who would have extracted revenge in the blood of billions. It was not hard to imagine this happening as he would have done the same had T’Lar, Sarek, Amanda, Daniel and even T’Mara been killed. He still could not believe T’Lara had followed them to the conference and slipped in unnoticed by them all. His beloved had moved like a shadow taking out several agents. He had not seen her until the end when they had been cleaning up and she had stepped in between him and an Orion agent taking a blow that would have crushed his skull. Her face now bore the bruising and he felt his rage stir once more.

T’Lara’s fingers traced her mate’s hands willing his rage away. She did not want him to feel anger when near her nor did she desire to have him fear for her. She was every bit as skilled in the martial arts as he or her son and there was no way she would leave his back unguarded. She still had a few words to say about his leaving her behind but that could wait. Now she had other things on her mind, things like Skon’s hands and fingers which always fascinated her and his having healed from a very bad injury years earlier meant she never took his touch for granted. She pulled his now bruised and battered fingers to her mouth and kissed each one. Her tongue began to trace them and suckle each one gently. Skon felt his passion flare and knew T’Lara did it on purpose to drive his fear and rage away. A part of him was annoyed with this action but it was quickly forgotten as T’Lara kissed his palm and pulled his hand to her face. She wanted something from him and it was not fear or anger she sought out.

 

Skon fingers now traced her jaw line sending desire through her as she now shuttered under his gentle fingers showing him what it was she truly wanted.

 

“It has been too long.” He said pulling her close for a kiss. It was a human custom that had become a deep part of his and T’Lara’s love life. She had used it to show him he could still love and feel her emotions back when his hands had been so severely injured and he never regretted adopting this human custom. His lips had proved every bit as sensitive as his fingers and they could receive and give pleasure as well. It seemed that it was pleasant alternative for her and he loved stealing his wife’s very breath as she kissed him deeply and opened her mind to his. Their tongues quickly imitated the dance of love and he felt her turn on the shower. The shower’s water cascaded over them both as T’Lara began to cleanse his wounds while exploring his body. This logical event spurred his desire more. Her love and care for him reminded him he was a lucky male. His beloved cared for his wounds even as she loved him to distract him from any discomfort he might feel and that she might cause him. This gift was as great as the passion as it showed she always cared for his every need and desire. Always T’Lara showed him love and care using every method available to remind him she was his and he was hers.

 

Soon Skon’s wounds were clean and their minds turned to more intimate desires. Yes it had been too long to many days and nights filled with duty and worry for their clan and family. He pulled her close deepening the kiss as he shifted her so her back was against the shower to support her. His strong arms lifted her up and unto the low bench as he moved between her legs gently prying them apart so his fingers could seek to find her desire. Years of intimacy showed him the path as he explored the one he cherished above all others. His agile fingers loved to explore the most intriguing beautiful landscape that was his wife. It was as if he was tracing perfection.

 

T’Lara gasp as his fingers found her. She could not believe his thoughts and soon she could not even think so full of pleasure she was getting by his explorations. He chuckled at this and pulled the shower head down using it to stimulate his wife even as he sent warm water over her bruised body to encourage healing. Two could play at the game of distraction while attending their beloved’s injuries. Using water showers to heal wounds had been a treatment Vulcan had learned from Dr. Phlox many years ago and it was used to aide healing when a simple trance was not advisable for one reason or another. The venerable Denoblian was one of the reasons Skon still had use of his hands and he once more felt a deep gratitude to the alien for pushing him to learn new ways and to accept that even humans had useful tricks in healing. Plus if he was honest kissing and tasting his beloved was a joy he would never tire of. Yes the doctor had been wise to introduce them to human lovemaking. He would have been shocked to learn the doctor had once introduced Vulcan intimacy to a human and since it had worked well he often helped others see the value of differing forms of intimacy.

 

“Aunda more, I need you more inside me beloved.” T’Lara called out in passion. Logic was lost as the warm water and her mate’s fingers drove her to distraction.

 

A soft chuckle left Skon as he moved to replace his fingers with his tongue. He kissed his way down his beloved’s body not yet willing to give in to his deep fires. All too often over the years T’Lara had served his needs in the fires. He had burned hot and always been demanding and always she gave him her passion and love. While he knew it was biology that drove him to be selfish in those times he still always felt he owed his beloved more She gave him everything in service of his desire and need and it was only right he repay this. Did not T’Lara give him his very life and the lives his two sons Sarek and Silek. Now in a time when they had expected to only have grandchildren she had chosen to gift him with another son. A son he had come to care for every bit as much of those born from their union. Daniel was a fine young man and he had renewed Skon’s passion for life.

 

His lips moved south tasting and savoring something he never could do when he was in the fires. He loved the way his beloved begged and pleaded and how her body was aflame. Her soft cries of passion told him he was making her burn. He felt himself smile against her body deciding the cause was sufficient and his beloved would be able to tell he was pleased by her unconditional yielding to his desires. He lips kissed her and his tongue found her center and with loving care he enflamed her desire further and she cried out. As her passion flared he moved up her body and joined them. The power of his joining her tipped her over the edge and since he was as enflamed they exploded together. His breath caught as she kissed him this time it was T’Lara who stole his breath uncaring that she could taste her own passion on his lips.

 

“Skon, one day beloved our loving will kill me with pleasure.”

 

Skon kissed her and whispered softly. “As yours may me, but as the Terrans say “What a way to go.”

 

This made his beloved laugh and say. “Take me to bed husband. I fear I am not yet sated. We have so much to be thankful for and now is a time to heal and reconnect.”

 

Skon shut off the water and wrapped them both in towels to dry. He then carried T’Lara to their room. She was right it was only the beginning as they had all night to love one another and he was for once going to forget everything but his beloved mate.

 

Fini.


End file.
